Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus, a control method of the printing apparatus, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
The conventional printing apparatus includes a two-sided conveyance path and executes one-sided printing or two-sided printing. The one-sided printing is a printing method performed by the printing apparatus in which an image is printed on a front surface of a fed sheet and thus printed sheet is discharged. The two-sided printing is a printing method in which an image is printed on a front surface of a fed sheet and subsequently the sheet is conveyed through a two-sided conveyance path, another image is printed on a reverse surface of the sheet, and finally discharged.
The conventional printing apparatus receives a job for executing both of the one-sided printing and the two-sided printing to execute the job, thereby executing the one-sided printing on the sheet to be subjected to the one-sided printing or executing the two-sided printing on the sheet to be subjected to the two-sided printing.
In the above described printing apparatus, in a case where image data contained in the job is printed from a first page in the right order, the sheet to be subjected to the next one-sided printing is not fed until the sheet to be subjected to the two-sided printing passes through the two-sided conveyance path so as not to disorder the pages of the output result. Therefore, a wide distance appears between the sheet to be subjected to the two-sided printing and the sheet to be subjected to the one-sided printing. The wide distance increases a time required for printing pages for the job.
Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 08-262814 discusses a printing apparatus that prevents the wide distance from appearing between the sheets by conveying the sheets through the two-sided conveyance path even in a case of the sheets to be subjected to the one-sided printing in a similar manner as a case of the sheets to be subjected to the two-sided printing.
Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2010-76418 discusses a method for printing an image on a front surface of a sheet to be subjected to the two-sided printing prior to printing of an image on a sheet to be subjected to the one-sided printing and to be fed before the sheet to be subjected to the two-sided printing. According to Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2010-76418, a distance between the sheet conveyed through the two-sided conveyance path in order to print the image on the reverse surface and the sheet to be subjected to the one-sided printing can be narrowed in printing. By narrowing the distance between the sheets, a time required for printing for the job can be reduced.
However, in a method of Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 08-262814, in a case of a job that must execute both of the one-sided printing and the two-sided printing, since the sheet is conveyed through the two-sided conveyance path even if the sheet is the one to be subjected to the one-sided printing, it takes more time in comparison with a case where the sheet to be subjected to the one-sided printing is discharged without being conveyed through the two-sided conveyance path. More specifically, in a case where there are a large number of sheets to be subjected to the one-sided printing in the sheets to be printed by the job, the productivity is remarkably lowered.
On the other hand, in the method of Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2010-76418, the printing can be executed while the lowering of the productivity can be suppressed. However, in a case where the job is executed that uses a plurality of sheets having a predetermined order such as sheets of tabbed paper and pre-numbered sheets, there is a case that the output products cannot follow an original order.